Eternal Dreams
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: Azaelia did something stupid. It's not like she meant to, but she did. And now she belongs to two worlds: Middle Earth and then Hogwarts, now she has no idea which is dream, and which is reality anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I guess this is my first chapter :P Just wanting to say that if any Potterheads are reading this and they haven't seen Lord of the Rings, let me just explain a few things...  
1. Rivendell is one of the many realms that are ruled by elves. Their leader is Elrond :)  
2. Rohan is a kingdom ruled by men. It has a village and is ruled by King Theoden, they are very well known for their love of horses.  
3. Gandalf is a wizard (I think everyone knows that...but hey ho!)  
4. Legolas is an elf**

**All done? Okay, enjoy! :D oh and please reveiw! Thanks :P**

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It wasn't as if I meant for it to happen, but it did. I guess I'm just useless like that, it's not like anyone likes me. I'm just a lonely stray elf, wondering by myself, doing my own thing. I like to spend my time in the forests, shooting things with my bow and arrow. I've been forgotten, lost. Oh, my name's Azaelia by the way.

I live in my own little tree house, near Rivendell, but not too close, in case I get discovered.

I used to be helpful. I used to be good.

Lots of people started to realise my good relationships with animals and nature, many people from around middle-earth would try and employ me to train horses. Yes, I know, it's a small business, but trust me, it paid off! But then, I did something incredibly stupid. I will tell you what happened.

I was riding back from Rohan (you would not believe how long it takes to get from there to here!), and I managed to forget to pack water (oh clever me!), when I got back it was almost midnight. I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the lake which was another two more miles, so I snuck into Elrond's realm, and I started searching for water.

I don't know why, but I couldn't find any anywhere. I searched and searched. Until I knew that the only thing to drink was the Forbidden Pool, right at the bottom where the water falls.

I looked left and right, making sure nobody saw me and climbed down the hill. When I got there, I didn't hesitate; I lunged at the water, scooping it up with my hands and gulping it down.

Then I stopped. A strange tingling sensation rippled through my body. Something was wrong. I stood back, feeling suddenly incredibly dizzy, and my vision went black.

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in Rivendell anymore, I was lying in some grass. It was very noisy, but it was all muffled. I was looking up at what looked like an arena, and straight above me was people who seemed to be flying on brooms, I closed my eyes as my vision went dim, but I managed to see flashes of images in my mind. I was being carried into what seemed like a castle, and I seem to be going up lots of steps. A pair of doors which had the words _'Hospital Wing' _engraved on the wood opened and I entered. They then lay me on a bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up again, but this time I was back in Rivendell, and when my eyes managed to finally focus again, I tried not to cry when I realised that Elrond was standing over me.

I got severely punished for drinking the water, I was told not to go into Rivendell ever again and I lost my job.

So now, I live in a forest living wild and free, and I guess I like it like that...

I have a family. Well, I never really knew my mother and father but I have an older brother. His name is Legolas. He's tall, with blonde hair which goes to his shoulders and cool blue eyes. He's the total opposite of me: sensible, smart, quiet and nifty. I look almost exactly like him, but a girl version, obviously.

I'm clumsy, incredibly clumsy, but quite skilled when handling a bow and arrow, and climbing. Legolas seems to have the ability to sense things; I can do it a little bit, but not very much.

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating about me being alone and forgotten, maybe in this world I am, but in the other world I'm not.

**A few hours after Azaelia were discovered.**

Madam Pomfrey grabbed some skel-grow from the shelf and walked quickly towards a boy whose leg was completely limp.

"Open up Sam I haven't got all day!" she wearily.

Sam looked at her with big eyes.

"Don't go all 'puppy-eyes' on me young man! Now you know not to play with spells you don't know enough about!" she snapped.

Sam blushed red and eventually, after much persuasion, opened his mouth. Madam Pomfrey slipped the spoonful of medicine into his mouth. He started to splutter at the horrible taste, coughing and gasping and then, mustering all his remaining strength, swallowed.

"See, that wasn't too bad," Madam Pomfrey said, between his coughing.

Then suddenly a knock was heard and she ran towards the doors. She frowned. If it was another student, she'll scream with frustration. She opened them and surprisingly, it was Dumbledore. Dumbledore doesn't usually come and see the patients unless it's incredibly important.

"Hello Dumbledore, what do I owe the pleasure?" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"May I see the elf?" he said smiling back.

"Oh yes of course!" she said, welcoming him in and guiding him towards a more private section of the hospital. She drew some blue curtains back and lying there, was a tall, young looking elf, with blonde hair all the way down to her waist, a bow and a case of arrows were leaning against her bed.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore mumbled, bending over to see her more clearly though his spectacles.

Dumbledore knew why this poor elf was like this. He knew it was something to do with one of his ancestors, Gandalf.

"She comes from Middle-Earth," Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"What?" Madam Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore turned around and smiled at Madam Pomfrey,

"Nothing dear, nothing,"

"Well, what should I say to the students?" Madam Pomfrey said, "You would not believe how many students have been knocking on my door asking to see the elf!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he said:

"Nothing, don't say anything, in fact, say that she will be joining us at Hogwarts School when she wakes up,"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull.

...

I lay down on my bed (a moss pile) and stared up at my tree house roof. I guess now, when I close my eyes, I'll be at Hogwarts. Excitement pumped through my veins, I love Hogwarts, and it's almost like home. I don't study there, but I do help around there, and I've made new friends! They're called Fred and George Weasley. They're identical twins (odd isn't it?) and have a mischievous background, creating chaos around the school. I don't usually hang around them; usually I lay outside while they're studying. I also like Harry, Ron and Hermione, who are practically inseparable and Ginny, and Luna (although, I do find her slightly weird). Dumbledore is the nicest to me; he gave me a spare room to sleep in near the staff dormitories and I like to talk to him when I am troubled.

Eventually I fell asleep, and about a second later I opened my eyes again and was staring at a stone wall. Sun began to beam through a gap in the curtains, I had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hung on one of the Hogwart tree branches upside down, with my eyes closed letting the sun beam on my face. When then I heard students moving around, it must be the end of the lessons.

"Oi, Sharp Ears!" Fred shouted at me while walking towards me, George following closely behind.

"Hi boys," I said smiling, opening one eye.

"You coming for lunch?" George asked.

"Yeah!" I shrieked and I back flipped off the branch, grabbed my bow and arrows and grinned, "Let's go! I do love lunch!"

Fred and George laughed.

"Sharp Ears," Fred said.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling.

"Don't tell anyone but-" Fred said

"-We've charmed Percy's quill-" George added

"-And don't forget his prefect badge!" Fred pointed out.

"Ahh yes, how could I forget?" George grinned.

"Nice one boys!" I said, pulling an arrow out of my quiver, and then placing it onto the bow.

"What you doing?" George whispered.

"Target practise," I shrugged, and released the arrow, which shot through the air at immense speed, skimming Malfoy's ear and hitting a key hole on a pair of wooden doors.

"Hey freak!" Malfoy called, "You missed me!"

"I wasn't trying to hit you, Princess!" I shouted back.

"Come on Azaelia," Fred and George hissed at me, "Don't mess with him, he's not worth it!"

"Oh but it's fun!" I grinned devilishly.

"What did you just call me?" Malfoy said, storming towards me, his face bright red.

Everything went silent and everybody stopped and stared, some even started gathering around us.

"I called you a Princess, pretty boy!" I said, crossing my arms, my bow still in my grasp. There was a few 'Oooo's from the crowd and some chuckles.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Malfoy hissed, "But you're just freak, a weird experiment! You don't belong here! You just 'magically' appeared all pretty and perfect, now everybody loves you eh?"

"You think I'm pretty and perfect?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes. Fred and George tried not to laugh behind me.

Suddenly Malfoy swung his leg back, and his foot smacked into my shin. The pain made my eyes water, but I kept keeping my position, as if it was merely a fly that just landed on me.

"Is that all you got twinkle toes?" I cooed.

Malfoy yelled and lunged at me but I just dodged to the side and he fell awkwardly on his ankle and banged his head on a tree trunk behind him.

Before he could stand up again , I swung an arrow into my bow and aimed at his head.

"Don't ever cross me Draco," I said now very serious, "You have no idea what you're dealing with, understood?"

Draco whimpered and I loosened my grip on the arrow.

"You know I'm going to get you some day!" Draco growled, "You filthy being!" he spat at my shoes.

"Wow! Say it, don't spray it!" I said.

Students were still staring at me, wondering what I was going to do next, but I just put my arrow back into my quiver and walked on, Fred and George still following me.

"Excuse me," I said to some people who were in my way, and judging by their shocked faces, they saw me make a fool out of Draco. They moved out the way, without saying a word.

When we were in the lunch hall I grabbed everything I could: loaves of bread, lumps of cheese, slabs of cold mutton, piles of salad, everything! I found out that if I eat well over here, I will be full when I get back to Middle-Earth so I won't have to find any food.

"You eat loads!" a boy called Neville Longbottom gaped, "Why?"

"I'm an elf," I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Well, I know that," Neville said, looking at my ears.

Oliver Wood from the Quidditch team looked at me, and I looked away. What am I doing? I've never done that before. Why am I suddenly feeling butterflies in my tummy?

I've known Oliver for a while; we've only talked once or twice. I've seen him play in the field, I've seen him injured before, and I healed him.

"Err hi," Oliver said from behind me. I turned around, my mouth full of salad, and swallowed a little too much, making me choke.

"Woah, you alright?" he said, thumping my back, I stood up in disgust.

"Don't touch me! Nobody touches an elf, got it?" I said and ran out of the hall, a piece of bread hidden in my hands.

I lay in my bed, trying to make sense of it all. Why did I react in that way? I've never been that rough on someone, unless maybe Draco...

"Heya!" said Ginny, who leapt onto my bed.

"Hey get off my bed!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Look," Ginny said, ignoring completely what I just said, "Fred and George told me about what happened in the hall, they told me to talk to you and find out what's wrong, why did you stormed off like that,"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe I'm tired and I need sleep?"

"I get it," Ginny smiled, "But I might know why,"

I sat up quickly, and brushed my long blonde hair to my side.

"I think you might be in love," Ginny winked.

"Love?" I said, cocking my head to one side.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Please tell me you know what I mean!"

"I do! I mean, I've heard of it before...but I've never felt it!"

"Really?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows, "What about your family, do you feel love then?"

"I have a brother," I said, looking into space, "He's a lot older though, and I don't really see him."

"Why not?" Ginny said.

"I don't know," I said, "I did something stupid, incredibly stupid, and I lost everything, I stopped seeing my brother then."

"What did you do?"Ginny asked, twirling her red hair round her finger.

"Don't worry," I said, "It's not really that important..."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have some sleep," I said.

"And wake up in your world?" Ginny said.

"And wake up in my world." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just wanting to say thanks for still reading my story :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was really fun! Oh and one of the songs in here I made up the lyrics myself (it's mainly just a poem!) :P I was kinda proud of myself, but I don't want to give that much away, so without further ado, on with the story! Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the roof of my tree house. Morning had just arrived. Today was the day I was going to go on a journey to search for my brother. A ripple of excitement and nerves ran through me as I thought at what I was going to say. And then it dawned on me, how was I going to get there? I thought for a moment, and then it struck me, I could ask Elrond. But he made me swear that I wouldn't set foot in his land again, so how was I going to get help?

I decided to go for a little stroll, maybe I should just walk? No, it'll be too far, I need to get all the way to the Mirkwood, which means I have to go through the mountains, down south to Lorien, then east to Mirkwood by going through the forest.

Eventually I decided I would take the path through the mountains, go down south to Lorien then go south again to Rohan where I could borrow a horse, if they'd let me...

It'll be a long journey, but I know it'll be worth it. I need to see my brother, he's family after all...and maybe, maybe I'll see my father?

After my quick stroll, I climbed up the tree to my tree house and grabbed a bag. I shoved it a blanket, some lembas bread, a map of Middle-Earth, some sloppy green stuff I put in a jar, its homemade medicine by the way for infected wounds, I also grabbed a belt where I slid two sharp daggers in and then finally, I picked up my bow and arrows.

I buttoned up my bag and slung it across my chest. Luna taught me how to make these things called 'shoulder bags', so I made one out of animal skin.

I jumped off my tree house, did a front flip and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Azaelia, you are such a show off!" I said to myself and walked on, humming songs to myself.

I had been walking for about six hours. I knew I wouldn't get to the mountains until nightfall, so I sat down and fished out some Lembas bread.

I chewed on it absentmindedly while observing my surroundings. It seemed about midday, and I was still in the forests, and I could see the mountains very clearly ahead of me.

A bird flew through the air, and landed on my shoulder. It chirped in my ear, making me jump so I snapped off very small piece of Lembas bread and threw it as far as I could, the bird flew after it.

"Funny," I said to myself, "I never knew birds could fetch,"

I carried on a little longer, doing a few acrobats to keep me happy. I started cart wheeling on the grass; feeling incredibly bored and then sung some songs. One of my favourites was a jolly one about knowledge, but mostly reading (I wrote it for Hermione when she was upset). It went like this:

_The inky pages in my grasp_

_Taking me to another world_

_Who knows who I'll come to pass,_

_In these worlds of imagination_

_The universes will stay with me_

_An adventure I will never see_

_But I know I will never forget_

_In these worlds of imagination_

_Great minds explore the pages_

_And will never want to leave_

_But these worlds will always end_

_In these worlds of imagination_

When I sung that song a few times, I decided to sing a jolly hobbit song. Hobbits are really peaceful creatures. I've only been to the Shire once, but that was on 'pony business'. I thought the song was highly appropriate because it's all about going on an adventure.

_Home is behind, _

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade _

_All shall fade _

_All shall fade_

Suddenly, a snap of twigs was heard about 10 metres off. I froze, using my super sense of hearing at full blast, adrenaline started pumping though me. Then there were voices, one was male, and the other was a women's voice. I instinctively crept up the nearest tree and pulled out my bow and arrow.

"Did you hear that?" the male voice said.

"Yes," the women said slowly, "It sounded like singing!"

I tried not to swear, I realised that I was singing so loudly, that I might as well of held up a huge sign saying 'Here I am!' in neon lights.

Then the man and women came into view, they came from the same direction as me. They both had a pony and they were carrying heavy luggage.

"Let's rest here," the man said, stopping. The women nodded.

"Adriana," the man said, "Could you pass me the map?"

The women passed him a map of middle-earth and they both sat down and started analyzing it.

"Right," Adriana said, "We came from Minhiriath to Rivendell, are we going to go straight to Rohan, or shall we stop at Lorien?"

Wow, they were going the same direction as me.

"Let's just go around Lorien, it gives me the creeps!" the man shivered.

"Wow, offensive!" I said, accidently out loud.

The man and the women jumped up and drew swords.

"Show yourself!" the man said, looking around wildly.

I decided maybe I should move away from these guys. I took one step back and slipped on a branch.

"Shit!" I shouted as I fell. There was a lot of rustling from tree branches, and then eventually, I landed on the soft ground with a thump and'oof!'

"Get up!" The man shouted, his sword pointing at my chest. I lay there, raising my eyebrows.

"Be polite," I said innocently, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to say please?"

The man's face went red.

"My mother is dead!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but please," I begged, "here me out, I'm an elf from Mirkwood! Well, I live near Rivendell and I used to work for Rohan!"

"Azaelia?" the man said, lowering his sword.

"Yes," I said slowly, "how do you know me?"

"Don't you remember me?" he said sadly, "It's me, Gweddyn!"

In turned out that Gweddyn was a good friend of mine. When we were both a lot younger, we both used to do everything together. He was almost like my partner in crime, and we used to sell horses together. He was a muscular man, young, with brown hair and deeps brown eyes; I had noticed how handsome he had gotten.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

I leapt up and hugged him,

"It's so nice to see you again!" I grinned.

"You to Azaelia, you to," he smiled.

Adrianna looked at us confused.

"How do you know each other?" she said.

"We used to trade horses together!" Gweddyn laughed.

"And go on all sorts of adventures!" I yelled.

Then we both went a little mad and started dancing around with each other.

"Do you remember when we both rode into the Shire?" he asked smiling at me.

"Oh yes! And they fed us so much ale, we danced and sang on the tables all night and the barman had to chuck us out!" I laughed.

We both laughed and shared memories for about five minutes until we realised that Adrianna was looking at us disapprovingly. We both coughed awkwardly.

"Erm so yeah," I said, coughing, looking around the place.

"So, where are you off to?" Adrianna said suspiciously.

"Oh, to Mirkwood!" I said, "I'm searching for my brother, Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood,"

"Legolas?" Adrianna gaped, looking at Gweddyn, "We saw him didn't we?"

"Yes we did," Gweddyn said, "He left Rivendell with eight companions, two men, a dwarf and four hobbits of the Shire!"

"Really?!" I shrieked.

"I'm sure of it my lady," he said.

"Why 'my lady'?" I smirked.

"Well, you are the princess aren't you?" he said.

"Of what?" I gaped.

"Mirkwood of course! Goodness gracious! How long have you been away from your family?" Gweddyn exclaimed.

"The last time I met Legolas was when I was a little elfling, and I never really saw my father...or my mother." I said, staring into the distant.

"Oh dear!" Adrianna gasped, obviously faking it.

"Well, we weren't really in a rush were we?" Gweddyn said to Adrianna, "We could help my friend?"

"I guess so," Adrianna sighed.

"Wait!" I said, "I will need a horse; I need to get to Rohan before we search for my brother,"

"Oh okay," Gweddyn said, "We were heading to Rohan anyway weren't we my love? We were just going to hand over these horses to them anyway," he said to Adrianna. My heart cringed when he said 'my love'.

"Oh yes!" Adrianna said with a sickly sweet smile. "This journey is going to be such fun!"

"Well then!" Gweddyn said, sounding jolly, "Let's get on our way then!"

When Gweddyn turned his back to the horses, Adrianna glared at me with piercing eyes. What was that all about?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this chapter is really short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) PLEASE REVEIW**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!**

* * *

I woke up from my nap smiling. I probably just had the best day ever. But what was so wrong with Adrianna? She didn't seem to like me that much...I wonder why.

I got up from my bed and went over to the window. It was mid afternoon, and it was completely empty, apart from the occasional bird or owl which would swoop across the castle and fields. Oh yeah, and a stray cat.

Wait, a cat?!

I used my super sense of sight and zoomed into the cat, analysing it. It wasn't Mrs Norris; it was too fluffy to be her. And it can't be Professor McGonagall, she doesn't have black fur, and anyway, when she wonders around school, she doesn't usually turn into a cat.

I opened the window and swung my feet over. When I first arrived here, I put smooth metal bars into the wall, so I could swing down.

When a touched the ground, I made my way slowly towards the cat, making it absolutely sure that I wouldn't scare it.

"_It's okay," _I said in Elvish, "_I won't hurt you at all, I promise, would you be my friend?"_

The cat just looked at me with green eyes, confused. I held out my hand, and the cat stepped towards me and rubbed its head lightly on my fingers. I smiled.

"_Are you a girl or a boy?" _I said in Elvish. Then the cat did something I did not expect, it spoke, but its mouth didn't move, its voice was inside my head.

"_I'm a girl, my name is Tammy, I'm a stray." _She said in my head. I stepped back in shock, pulling my hand away.

_"Are you an animagus?_ I said in my head.

_"No," Tammy said, "I'm a cat!" _

She seemed to be smirking, which freaked me out even more.

_"Have you ever spoken to anyone before?" _I said in my head.

_"No," she said, "Just you, you're special."_

"How am I special?" I said out loud.

_"Well, you are the Elvish princess aren't you?"_

Okay now I was officially, completely and utterly freaked out, my heart thumping in my chest with fear and adrenaline.

_"How do you know that?" _I thought, even in my head my voice sounded shaky.

_"Well let's just say, I went to Rivendell and drunk the water to."_

"Wow!" I gaped.

"_Oh and, okay, I will be your friend, do you have any food?" _she asked.

_"Erm no," _I stuttered.

_"Oh, that's a shame," _she seemed to sigh, _"I am really hungry!"_

_"I will get some food after my dinner, okay?"_

The cat nodded, which made my heart skip.

_"Wait," _I thought, suddenly realising, _"Does that mean, you also appear in middle-earth when you sleep, or wake up?"_

_"Yes," _she said, _"but my form isn't the same,"_

_"What do you mean?" _I thought.

_"When I'm in middle-earth, I'm not a cat," _she said.

_"What are you?"_I said.

_"A black tiger," _she said.

I gasped.

_"What, a Freliz?" _

"_Yes," _she said, sounding sad_, "I was here for too long, and it changed me,"_

_"What do you mean, I don't get it!" _I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

_"Okay, when I came here, I was a Freliz, and after a while, I turned into a cat, because there is no such thing as a Freliz in England, or anywhere for that matter!"_

_"So, does that mean, I will turn human?" _I said, sounding panicky.

_"I'm afraid so," _she said sadly,_ "To be honest, you should have already turned, but because you are the Elvish princess, the magic will prolong, because your people need you, but they can't prevent it from happening, they can only delay the effects."_

I collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

_"This can't be happening," _I thought, a tear rolled down my cheek.

_"But there is a way to stop it completely," _she said, _"But it's extremely dangerous,"_

_"What?" _I begged, _"I'll do anything!"_

_"You've got to do two things," _she said.

_"What, what tell me!" _I said shouting in my head.

_"Here, you must help destroy the horcrux's"_

_"What's a horcrux" _I said.

_"You'll learn soon enough," she said, "And in Middle-Earth, you must go to Lorien, and see Galadriel, she will explain your task there."_

_"Will you help me?"_I choked.

_"Of course, your majesty, princess, I will do anything, but for now, carry on with your life, I will see you one day, when it is time,"_

And before I could do anything, it ran as fast as it could, out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Just want to let you guys know, I've made a few changes. That Fred and George are just staying for another year because they want to study more and stuff...but I don't want to spoil too much for you, so without further ado...ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy :)**

**Please reveiw, let me know what you think :)  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!**

* * *

After I saw Tammy, I didn't hesitate, I ran into Hogwarts and up the stairs. I needed to see Dumbledore; he will know what to do.

When I got the his stairs, I shouted,

"Sherbet lemons!"

The stairs leapt into action and I jumped onto them, grasping onto the golden statue of the Phoenix.

Before the stairs fully stopped, I leapt off and ran towards the door of his office and knocked.

The murmuring in the room stopped, and Snape opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said, looking like he just swallowed a lemon.

"Oh, it's you too," I said back, and I pushed past him.

"Oh, hello Azaelia," Dumbledore smiled, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

I was about to open my mouth when I looked at his hand, which was completely black, like it was burnt.

"Sir," I gasped, "What happened to your hand?!"

Dumbledore very quickly put his hand under the table and said,

"Don't worry, just had a bit of an accident!"

I raised my eyebrows with disbelief, but he ignored me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he smiled through his half moon spectacles.

I told him everything about the cat. About how she started talking to me, and the tasks she asked me to do and then how she just ran off before I could ask anything else.

When I had finished, Dumbledore looked at me with interest, then he stood up and put his wand up to his head and pulled. A silvery wisp of what looked like smoke, came out from his head and he put it in a little glass flask.

"What was that?" I said.

"A memory," he said simply, "I think I will need to look this over again one day, or someone else will,"

"Sir," I croaked, "what should I do?"

"Well, do what Tammy says!" he said.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I should just do what a random cat tells me to do?"

"But it's not a cat is it?" Dumbledore said.

"How do I know if I could trust it?"

"See if she's in Middle-Earth and then you'll know if she's telling the truth." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Thank you sir," I said, "I'll be on my way now,"

But just as I was about to open the door Dumbledore said,

"Azaelia, if what Tammy said was true, I'm afraid, you are going to have to do this task alone."

"I know sir," I said, "I can feel it, now that I think of it, I always was alone. Even when I'm with Fred and George, I still feel like I don't belong. I know this is not what nature intended, I shouldn't even be here, but I am. It was my fault, drinking that water, and now I'm here, hanging over you like a disease. I don't even know if anyone actually likes me!"

Dumbledore looked at me with sad eyes.

"Of course we like you," he said, "We all like having you around, although I know how you feel. It must be very strange, coming here, but you've settled so well. And remember, you are not alone completely, we are here to help you at whatever it may cost, even if it's not direct and may I remind you that you do have friends: Fred and George, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Ginny's lovely, but she never hangs out with me, Luna nice but she's always in her little bubble and I hardly ever see her! Harry, Ron and Hermione are really cool, but I don't think they want me around, and Fred and George, they're only staying here for this year to finish their studies because they weren't allowed to open their shop without the right qualifications. I have no-one." I said, forcing a short smile.

"What about Oliver Wood?" he said, "It seems like he's taken an interest in you,"

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor," I said bluntly, and I walked out the door without saying another word.

I walked slowly down the corridors, trying to decide what to do. This is a disaster, a really big disaster.

"Hey Azaelia!" someone called out from behind me. I turned around, it was Oliver.

"Oh, hi Oliver," I smiled. He ran up and caught up with me.

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty angry with me earlier on," he said, looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," I blushed.

"Oh no problem, it's okay. I understand, you're an elf, by rights I shouldn't even look at you!" he grinned.

"Why you saying that?" I said.

"What?" he said, cocking his head to one side.

"You said that by rights you shouldn't even look at me, why?"

"Because you're too good for me," Oliver said, looking away.  
"What?!" I said, my mouth hanging open in a really unattractive fashion.

"Oh, don't worry," he stammered, "see you around!"

And he ran off down the corridors, out of sight.

What did he mean by 'you're too good for me'? I don't understand! Did he mean I was really great? Was that a compliment? My brain whirred and I felt dizzy.

"I think I need a lie down, but I don't want to return to Middle-Earth, not yet anyway," I mumbled to myself. I went towards the field and collapsed on the grass, letting the sunlight beam on my face. Summer was almost here, which meant a lot of things. Fred and George were leaving for good, it was going to be the holidays, which meant I couldn't stay at Hogwarts, and I know that I will need to be ready for these 'horcrux's' whatever they are, which reminded me, Dumbledore didn't actually tell me what they were.

I decided to go and tell someone, Harry Potter. He's bound to understand.

I ran into the school library first and searched around. And that's when I found Hermione talking to Harry in a really concerned, serious voice.

"-apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion," Hermione said.

"Oh, really," Harry said, looking over at a very pretty young girl who was staring at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Harry," Hermione said, sounding disgusted, "She's only doing that because she thinks you're the chosen one!"

Harry ripped his gaze off the girl, and looked at Hermione.

"But I am the chosen one!" he smiled, then Hermione wacked him around the head with a book.

"Fine," he said, grumpily, "I'll find someone else, someone cool,"

"Hey guys!" I said, "Harry, can I speak to you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Harry said, looking to Hermione and then to me again.

I took him to a more private bit of the library and told him everything. About the cat, about Oliver, about Dumbledore and the horcuxes, I even told him about Gweddyn!

Once I finished, he just stared at me in shock and said:

"Wow, I didn't realise that you were under so much stress!"

I turned red, finally realising what I told him.

"Well, if it's alright to ask," He said, fidgeting, "would you like to come with me to the Slughorn's party?"

"Oh," I said, my mouth hanging open, "I guess so yeah,"

"Great! It's tonight by the way, at six and stops around midnight," he smiled and walked back to Hermione.

Okay, that was weird.

I walked out of the library, unsatisfied and confused. He didn't seem that bothered about what I just told him.

I decided to have another nap; I need to get away from this place for a while. Think things through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, for any Potterheads out there who haven't seen Lord of the Rings, I've got a little more explaining to do (oh yippee!)**

**Sauron is this giant eye made of fire (in the evil land of Mordor) who is basicly like the dark lord. He wants to eliminate the race of men once and for all. He's pretty nasty, which is why Frodo needs to destroy the ring because if he fails, the whole of Middle-Earth will fall to pieces, so no pressure Frodo!  
Enjoy :) Please reveiw!**

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

My nose twitched. Something smelt good, really good. I hadn't eaten in a while so I was starving.

I opened my eyes I found Gweddyn and Adrianna, cooking sausages and tomatoes at a fire and I smiled.

The sun had literally just woken up, and night was still grasping onto the last remaining stars in the sky, which were slowly fading into nothing. The air was crisp and chilly, and birds were flying around the place letting their lungs burst with song. It was a pretty pleasant atmosphere, I was glad to be back.

"Good morning Azaelia," Gweddyn smiled, "Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded, licking my lips and he laughed. Adrianna passed a plate over to Gweddyn, who put two sausages and a pile of tomatoes on it then passed it to me.

"Your food, your majesty," He winked. I grabbed the plate and started ramming the food into my mouth.

"So," Adrianna said with a disgusted look on her face, as she delicately picked up the tomatoes and placed it gently into her mouth, "We shall go through the Misty Mountains today, correct?"

"Yeah," I said, spraying sausage bits everywhere, "but I've got a slight change of plan."

Gweddyn looked at me with concern,

"What?" he said.

I swallowed the large piece of sausage and cleared my throat.

"Well, I know I've been meaning to see my brother but-"

"Watch out!" Gweddyn shouted, pointing behind me. I instinctively grabbed a bow and arrow and pointed behind me. I gasped, almost dropping my bow; it was a big, black, fluffy Freliz.

"Tammy?" I said, lowering my bow slightly.

"You know this creature?" Gweddyn said, still pointing his sword at her.

"Yes," I said slowly, "I met her in a dream,"

Gweddyn lowered his sword, but Adrianna didn't.

"How can we trust her?" she spat, jerking her head in my direction.

"Adrianna, it's okay, I know her, Azaelia wouldn't want to hurt us, it's okay!" Gweddyn said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Adrianna spat, "For all we know, she could be the enemy!"

"Are you nuts?!" I shouted.

They both looked at me confused.

"I mean, have you gone physically mad?"

"No," Adrianna said, "I think you are! Where did you go after you betrayed your people?" she screamed, suddenly pointing her sword at me.

_"Be patient, your majesty, act calm," _I heard Tammy in my head, _"Remember, she is not herself right now."_

"Adrianna please," I begged, holding my hands up, "Think, you are not yourself right now. I know you never really liked me, I'm not sure why, but please, hear me out, you know I wouldn't hurt any of you, I'm not that kind of person!"

"Be quiet!" Adrianna sneered, "I bet you're with Sauron right now! Plotting, planning, and waiting for the right time to pounce! I know your tricks!"

A fiery eye flashed in my head and eyes when she said 'Sauron' making me fall onto the ground.

"See!" she said, jabbing her sword in my direction, "She's doing that because she sees the eye, the eye of Sauron! She is a traitor!"

_"Stand up," _Tammy voice said in my head. I obeyed her and stood up weakly.

"Adrianna, what's wrong with you!" Gweddyn cried.

"Nothing!" she shouted at him, "It's her! She's going to ruin my plans! I had a plan, a plan to destroy, a plan for domination! A plan for-"

Wham!

I stood there gaping. Adrianna fell, and lay limp on the soft grass and Gweddyn was behind her, a frying pan in his hand.

"I'm sorry about that," he said sadly and he sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"She works for Sauron," I whispered, my face going white.

"What?" Gweddyn said, looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"You know the great eye?"

"Yes," he said, "but that's just a myth, isn't it?"

"Clearly not," I said miserably.

"Well," he said, trying to act strong, "What are we going to do?"

I thought for a moment. I knew there was only one solution, I just wasn't sure if Gweddyn will give in that easily...  
"We're going to have to keep her prisoner, take her to the elves where we can cleanse her, or we kill her."

"No," he said shaking his head, "We can't do that!"

"Well, what else are we meant to do?!" I shouted, "We can't just let her go! She's too dangerous! And clearly, a witch,"

"What do you mean 'clearly'?" he snarled at me, "If you're so clever, tell me how you know, tell me!"

"How did you meet her?" I said.

"What kind of question is that?" he exclaimed.

"Just answer me!" I snapped.

"Well I-" Gweddyn's face fell as he tried to remember, "I-I don't know! I can't remember, all I can remember is me at a pub in South Gondor, after you left, and-and that's it!" he gasped.

"Exactly my thought!" I said triumphantly, "It's all clear now!"

"What?" he said.

"Adrianna had been following you for a while, even when I was with you. She's a witch, Gweddyn," I said darkly. "Witch's are very powerful beings; they use others for their own needs, using their charm and beauty to make you fall under her spell."

Gweddyn looked at the unconscious Adrianna with horror.

"Sauron, I expect, asked her to find out about the insides of Rohan, for I feel he must be building an army. She tries to find someone who knows Rohan inside and out, like it's the back of their hand. I expect she'd been searching far and wide for a man, using the right tactics, and every time she finds out a man isn't good enough after using them, she kills them, using the voodoo doll. "

"How do you know this is true?" Gweddyn said weakly.

"Look inside her pockets," I commanded, Gweddyn obeyed me and scrambled over to Adrianna, emptying all of her pockets, when out fell a small, raggedy voodoo doll.

"I don't believe it!" Gweddyn gasped, picking up the doll, which had tied on the back, a piece of his black hair.

"Now," I said, "the reason why she waited until I was gone was because she knew I would interrupt, I'm too wise and powerful, she knew that some time I will find out who she is, and destroy her. This is why she was so spiteful towards me, trying to get you to shake me off, but somehow, her spell didn't work. Usually a man would do whatever the witch says, and just then, when she was trying to put blame on me, realising you're not falling for it, she went mad, bursting out all of her secret plans to us, not really realising what she was doing, and now she is unconscious, on the ground, and I know that when she wakes up, she will try and kill us both."

I sat down after the outburst then suddenly realised something.

"Tammy made me realise! Tammy made this happen so I could see!" I said.

"Who's Tammy?" Gweddyn said.

"Never mind that! Let's go!" I said, "We have to leave now, before she wakes up!"

"I thought you said she was coming with us?" Gweddyn said.

"No," I said, packing up my blanket and some lembas bread which had accidentally fallen out, "Now I think of it, she's too dangerous to keep with us, but we'll take her horse and all her supplies, oh and the voodoo doll, I don't want you suddenly dyeing in my arms!"

Gweddyn nodded and started packing quickly.

"We'll travel through the Misty Mountains and then go to Lorien, I need to go there, it's extremely important!"

"Okay," Gweddyn said, shoving a frying pan into his rucksack, I put my hand onto his hand and said:

"We'll travel light; only carry essentials, nothing else."

Gweddyn nodded and took out the frying pan, and started packing leftovers.

I gently slid Adrianna's sword out of her hands and covered it with blanket then shoved it in Gweddyn's rucksack.

"Sorry," I said, "My bag's too small, and remember not to take the sword out of the blanket; she might be able to see through the blade."

When we finally packed I grabbed Adrianna's horse which suddenly became distressed so I spoke soft Elvish under my breath until it calmed down.

"I love it when you do that," Gweddyn grinned as he mounted his horse.

"Well, I've had a lot of practise you know," I grinned back, "Let's go, to the Misty Mountains!"

"To the Misty Mountains," Gweddyn laughed and we both rode silently forewords, leaving the witch Adrianna behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry picked out a suit from his wardrobe. He wanted to look good in front of Azaelia, not because he loved her or anything like that, it was because she was an elf, and elves, as he's witnessed several times, are quite hard to impress.

"How about this one?" Ron said, chucking him a charcoal black blazer with a plain tie and trousers.

"Yeah, I'll wear this one," Harry shrugged, pretending not to care.

"Look Harry," Fred said, who was leaning against the wall with George smirking, "You're clearly over reacting, Azaelia's great, she doesn't really care about clothing!"

"Well that's not technically true," George said, "As long as you dress relatively smart, it's all good!"

"But don't overdo it!" Fred grinned,

"Or under do it!"

"But wear a flower, she loves nature!"

"But that wouldn't work Fred! If she saw a dead flower, she might get upset!"

"True that! Oh and don't talk too much, she gets bored after a while, and don't stay quiet because she'll start to feel awkward,"

"Oh and try find the vegetarian food options, she doesn't like meat!" George whispered.

"And then you're all ready to go!" Fred winked.

Then Seamus entered the common room, Ron saw the opportunity and said:

"Oh Seamus save us!" in an desperate voice.

"Harry, Hermione said that she's found someone for you to go to the Slughorn's party," said Seamus

"Who?" Harry said quickly.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself," Seamus said, walking out of the room.

"I'll check it out," Ron said, with a worried tone and he ran out of the room and down the steps.

When he came up, he looked red from holding in laughter.

"Hermione's got you Loony, I mean Luna!" Ron snorted.

"What?! I mean, there's nothing wrong with Luna but I've already got a partner!"

"Oh yeah, she said that apparently it's all sorted out and Slughorn's invited Azaelia to the party anyway so she'll be going and that means you might as well go with Luna,"

"Who's Azaelia going with?" Harry said, trying not to groan with disappointment.

"Oliver Wood, apparently!" Ron sniggered.

"But he's like, training to be a Quidditch teacher! He's so old!" Harry exclaimed.

"Trust me mate," Fred grinned, "Azaelia's like hundreds of years old, which means you would have gone with like a granny! But don't stress Harry, the party's about three hours away!"

"Whatever," Harry smiled.

* * *

"Azaelia, come down from there!" Ginny called up a tree, "You're going to have to wear a dress whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not going! I ain't wearing anything that has a flowing thing at the bottom!" I said from the tree branches.

"If you want to impress Oliver, you're going to have to wear something appropriate!" Ginny grinned.

"I'm not wearing a dress and that's final!" I said, folding my arms.

"Fine," Ginny said, "I'll just go and tell Oliver you can't make it and the party invite's cancelled!"

My heart skipped a beat. No, she can't do that, that's just cruel!

"This better be worth it," I said through my teeth.

"Oh it will be, don't worry," Ginny smiled innocently.

There was a moment's silence where I was trying to think it through. It's just a dress, I know you've never worn one before and you hate girly stuff, but it won't be such a big deal, will it?

"Okay, fine," I said wearily jumping down from the tree.

Ginny cheered and grabbed my hand.

"I've chose a few dresses that you can choose from and I was thinking of what I could do with your hair maybe a plait or maybe just a simple pony tail, but won't that be too simple? Or actually maybe I've got a better idea! Why don't I-"

This gibberish went on all the way into the castle, up the stairs, past all the house common rooms and into my bedroom. But before I could enter Ginny said,

"Close your eyes! Oh this is so exciting!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doorway, "Okay...open them!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. On my bed were the five most beautiful dresses I had ever seen.

"Ginny," I said shaking my head, "I can't wear these! They're too nice!"

"Oh rubbish!" she smiled and she picked up the first one, which was blood red and extremely tight.

I went into the bathroom and stripped, leaving my light Elvish clothing in a pile on the floor.

I slipped my smooth legs into the dress and pulled upwards. I had to breathe in for me to get it around my tummy and when I zipped it up at the side. I looked into the large mirror on my wall and gasped. I looked so different. This dress made me notice how skinny but muscular I was. I had a perfect Elven body shape: my face was a pale, pure complexion, my chest stuck out maturely and my collar bones stuck out, giving me a very lady-like shape, my tummy was completely flat, and I had perfect curves.

"Azaelia," Ginny knocked from outside the bathroom door, "Can I come in now?"

I was meant to say 'yes' but instead a small whimper squeezed out by accident and Ginny entered the room. She gasped when she saw me, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Azaelia, you look beautiful!" she gaped, I blushed.

"I'm not sure if I really want to wear this one," I said self consciously, "It makes me feel very awkward, and how am I meant to run?"

"Why would you need to run?" Ginny smirked.

"Just in case if something happens and I'll need to run," I said, "This dress is too tight!"

"Okay," Ginny sighed eventually, "I'll get another one!"

Ginny popped out of the bathroom and grabbed a small black dress. It was a corset dress, it was more sexy than pretty, all is basically had was the corset and shorts but sown together to make a dress.

"I'm not even going to _try_ that thing on!" I laughed. Ginny shrugged and grabbed another one. This time it was a purple silk dress, with a silky flower resting on the shoulder.

When I slipped it on I kind of liked the feel of it. It was soft and gentle to my skin and loose, so I could run in it.

"I like this one!" I said, swishing around.

"Nah," Ginny said, "It's not really your colour,"

So I slipped it off and she handed me another one. It was green and flouncy and came with leggings and a purple flower to put in your hair. I put it on and I said:

"It feels kind of itchy, I don't like it!"

"Yeah, it's not your style anyway," Ginny said.

I felt exhausted after that and collapsed on the bathroom floor, still in that itchy flower dress.

"Hey!" Ginny said, trying to lift me up, "We've still got one more dress to fit on!"

So I very sluggishly got up and sat on the toilet seat, while Ginny handed me the next fashion statement.

"Me and Luna made this one for you," she said shyly and she closed the door quickly.

I stared at the folded homemade dress, surprised.

"You put on the leggings and the T-shirt on first," Ginny whispered through the bathroom door, "and then you slip the dress on top!"

"Right," I said, still staring at the white silky material.

I took off that nasty itchy dress and pulled the leggings on.

"Can I just wear the leggings?" I shouted.

"No, don't be silly!" Ginny said.

I sighed and put the plain white top on, tucking the bottom into the leggings, and then I pulled the medium length white dress on top.

When I looked into the mirror I tried not to cry. I was almost unrecognisable. The dress was pure white, but when I looked at the bottom, it had flowers and beautiful green nature patterns snaking all around it. I looked down and realised that a thin black belt went with it around my waist, so I put it on.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I love it! Really!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Ginny opened the door thrilled and squealed when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Ginny said, and she hugged me.

"Let me do your hair!" Ginny chattered.

"Woah!" I said, letting go of her hand, "We'll do that when its time! I think I've had enough for now!"

Ginny's face fell.

"Oh, don't get upset," I laughed, "You can do my hair all night later on okay?"

"Yeah whatever," she grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really, really sorry but this chapter's gunna be short :( **

**I'll try and make the next chapter longer but I ain't keeping any promises because I always break 'em**

**Enjoy and please reveiw :)**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS **

* * *

"Look, the Misty Mountains!" Gweddyn pointed.

I squinted trying to get the mountain is focus using my super sense of sight.

"Yep, that's it!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go! We need to try and find camp before nightfall," he said, and he galloped on a little further, but I didn't follow. My eyes were still fixed on the mountains, something was moving on there.

"Gweddyn," I said slowly, my eyes still fixed on the mountains, "Someone's on that mountain..."

Gweddyn turned around on his horse, looked at me and then back at the mountains.

I gasped as I focused even more.

"What is it?" Gweddyn said, now right beside me.

"It's them," I whispered, "There are nine of them. It looks like one elf, a dwarf, a wizard, two men and four hobbits!"

"How can you see that far?" Gweddyn said, "We're ages away from the mountain front, not even the great King elf can see that far a distance!"

"Oh I thought all elves could do that!"

"No," he said.

"Well it must be my 'royal blood'," I said, rolling my eyes and I galloped on, Gweddyn followed.

After a while we started to notice how cold it was getting, I started to shiver violently; I wasn't wearing any thick clothing, just my thin Elven clothing I made. Gweddyn noticed and made me stop and jump off.

"What I'm fine!" I shivered, and he laughed.

"Here," he said, pulling off his thick animal skin coat.

"No," I said, "That's yours! I can't take your coat!"

"Yes you can," he said.

"No really," I said seriously, looking deeply into his eyes, "keep the coat!"

Gweddyn ignored me and put the coat on me. It was so warm. It was like I just been in front of a warm campfire.

"You're so stubborn," I frowned.

He laughed and said;

"Shut up you!"

He then did something I didn't expect; he leant over and kissed me. I took it by surprise, but I didn't pull back.

We stood there in an embrace for about ten seconds until we both pulled away, out of breath. We both turned away embarrassed, red in the face.

"Erm," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry,"

"It's okay," I smiled, looking into his eyes, "I'm going to look for food somewhere, I think I saw some mushrooms over there," I said, pointing vaguely to the west and ran off with my bow and arrow, leaving Gweddyn there in shock.

When I turned a corner out of sight, I started doing front flips and cartwheels. That felt amazing. Is this what love feels like? Because if it is, I want to do this all the time.

I collapsed on the floor, lightheaded and remarkably happy.

I looked up and saw birds flying over me, singing over my head, and I turned to see rabbits galloping around the grasslands and that's when I spotted it. I sat up to see closer and I almost screamed. It was Adrianna, quite a while off, so far that I could only just about see her, but she was running, running towards our direction, running towards us. She looked tired and weak, but the determination in her face was very clear, and if I squinted further, she was carrying a very sharp rock.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, leaping up and ran back towards Gweddyn who was sitting cross legged on the floor, picking random bits of grass looking kinda dreamy.

"Let's go!" I said, hauling him up from the ground, he looked at me with a confuddled look on his face. "Adrianna about a mile off!"

"What?" He said, his eyes widening.

"Oh for Pete's sake Gweddyn, it was only one kiss! You may recover now!"

Gweddyn shook his head, as if he was trying to wake up and then came back to reality.

We leapt onto our ponies in a flash and started to ride a little faster than normal.

"We'll be okay," I mumbled to myself, "We'll be okay,"

* * *

Adrianna kept on running, ignoring every sharp stone or twig which dug into her foot. She was furious; no one could stop her now.

When she became conscious again, she screamed. How dare they defy her, she's a witch, not some dim-witted dwarf! She touched the lump at the back of her head and she winced in pain.

But now, all she needed was the voodoo doll, and her sword; she had a plan. A plan for revenge, she wanted to torture Azaelia, make her feel the upmost pain possible, and she knew exactly what to do, she was going to kill Gweddyn, even if it's the last thing she will do.


	9. Chapter 9

**More explaining to do guys! **

**Orks = they are evil workers of Sauron (the evil eye from the land of Mordor). How do I describe what they look like? All I can say is that they aren't pretty! If you want a picture, search it up on the internet. ORKS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS.**

**Enjoy :) Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!**

* * *

"Wake up you lump!" a voice said in my head. I groaned.

"Ginny, lemme alone!" I mumbled into a pillow.

"No cando buster! It's party time!"

I just slurred something into my pillow and ignored her.

I gasped as I suddenly felt myself lift off the bed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Don't use magic on me!"

It seemed like my words just went through one ear and out of the other, and Ginny kept on levitating me with her wand until she dropped me onto the floor with a thump.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said furiously, standing up, red in the face, "You know I hate it when people do that!"

Ginny just looked at me and laughed, and somehow, as much as I tried to resist, I couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Look," I said, getting dead serious, "I'm going to have to go back to my world; I'm in a huge pile of trouble over there!"

Ginny looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and chuckled. She has no idea what I'm going through.

"Well, let's just say I'm having a bit of trouble with an evil, psychopathic, witch," I said simply.

But just before Ginny could open her mouth, Professor McGonagall ran into my room, out of breath and looking all a flustered.

"Azaelia," she huffed, "Come quick! A young elf is giving birth!"

"What?!" I yelled.

"She must have drunk the water too, Azaelia! She is an elf, like you! And she's in labour! She's losing a lot of blood! We need your skills in the infirmary! Quick!"

Me and Ginny looked at each other with shocked expressions and ran after Professor McGonagall.

We ran all the way to the hospital doors, but just as I was about to open the doors, Ginny was told to wait outside.

I heard yells and screams inside the hospital and I felt the blood drain from my face as I became closer and closer to the yells of pain.

I drew back the curtains and gasped.

There were about ten nurses, all surrounding the elf, but I knew her. She was a friend, from my childhood, until her family moved away because there were rumours that Orks were taking over Lorien.

I was so lonely. I hadn't seen my family in years. I went to go look for them but I couldn't find them anywhere, so I set up camp next to Rivendell, where I stayed and lived.

And here she was, Gilraen, her red hair spread out behind her, sweat pouring down her face. She scrunched up her face in pain and screamed.

I finally stopped gaping at her and snapped into action.

I started yelling out orders to the nurses and midwives who seemed to have been called out from outside of Hogwarts.

They obeyed me and we all worked together to get this baby out.

I went over to the bed side and grabbed her sweaty hand.

She looked at me and smiled.

Azaelia," she said in Elvish to me, "I knew you'd find me."

"Yeah," I said, "I'll always find you,"

"I guess you drunk the water too huh?" she chuckled weakly.

I smiled and nodded and she suddenly gasped and screamed in agony. She squeezed my hand so tight that I thought she was going to break it.

Then, there was a wail from down below, and a huge groan from Gilraen as she finally realised she had finished.

One of the midwives, lifted the baby up and cut the cord, she then wrapped the baby in a soft white towel and handed it over to Gilraen.

"It's a girl," the midwife smiled.

I let go of Gilraen's hand so she could cuddle her child. Gilraen gazed into her baby girl's bright blue eyes.

"Azaelia," Gilraen whispered, "Could you be the mother for her?"

"What do you mean?"I said, feeling a stone drop in my stomach.

"I'm dying Azaelia," she said weakly, "I need you to look after my baby, please," she begged.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I'm not going to be the mother because you are going to live!"

She turned at looked at me sadly.

"I'm passing into the shadow world now. Please Azaelia, I begging you, be the mother of this child for me,"

Tears ran down my face at a furious rate, and I wiped them away angrily, but I nodded.

Gilraen then looked at me with distant eyes, like she wasn't really here anymore, and she went limp.

"No," I whispered. And then I looked around wildly at the nurses, expecting them to do something, but they just looked at me sadly.

I started to cry loads, tears running down my face and the nurses started to leave me alone.

Why did this happen so fast? Why did this have to end this way? It happened so quickly, it's so unfair!

I wept for ages, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Oliver Wood; I jumped up and hugged him. He took it by surprise but he put his arm around me.

He started rubbing my back, which made me feel a little better.

Around half an hour later, I finally pulled myself together and stared at Gilraen. I bent over and kissed her on her ice cold forehead gently.

The baby started to gurgle and I picked her up.

"Well," I sniffed, "I guess she's mine now."

"What you going to call her?" Oliver said from behind me.

"She's special," I croaked, "like a jewel, or a crystal or something."

We stood there in a silence while I racked my brain for names.

"How about Aventurine?" I said.

"I little too adventurous, don't you think?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, the crystal, Aventurine, is known for healing heartache and it's also known as magical substance which can help answer the questions in your dreams."

"What's that going to be shortened to?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe I'll think of that later," I said, and I carried the baby out of the infirmary

* * *

**QUICK UPDATE!**

**Just wanting to let you know that the name for the baby is going to be discussed a little bit more next chapter so the name, Aventurine, is not definite!**

**Thanks for taking your name to read this! 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry that I'm a little late, I had stupid 'writer's block' and I know it's gunna come back :( **

**But anyway, on with the chapter, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVEIW!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!**

* * *

I lay on the grass outside in the moonlight, lying right next to the little baby elf girl, who was staring into my cool blue eyes.

She was a beautiful baby. Looked just like her mother, she had a quiff of her red hair sticking up on her smooth head; she had smooth pointy ears and a huge toothless smile.

Luna managed to make her a thing called a 'baby grow'.

I stood up, picked her up and said:

"You are very lucky you are. I will promise that I will look after you, your mother was very beautiful, just like you,"

I smiled sadly, trying to hold back tears, but they always seem to squish their way out somehow.

She then touched my cheek with her chubby hand and something very strange happened; I started to feel very, very happy. Before I knew it, I started laughing out loud.

She started to laugh as well, her toothless mouth opened wide.

And that's when I knew, she had developed a power...already.

She took her hand off my cheek and looked around as if nothing happened.

"Can you control people's feelings?" I said, looking at her.

She just gurgled and I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Right," I said in a serious voice, "We need a _proper _name for you!"

I sat down, placing her on my lap.

"I was thinking Aventurine, that sounds quite cool, but it's a little too complicated and weird if I think about it...I like the sound of a name that starts with _V_ as...like Valentina, which means health or love, strong and brave or maybe the name Clover, which means luck. Yeah, I like the name Clover, that's a cool name! Or Robyn, which means small, tame bird,"

The sun then started to rise; red, orange, yellow and pink started to ripple across the sky.

"How about Dawn?" I said, looking at her, her deep blue eyes clashing with my ice cold ones.

"No," I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "Your name has got to be special, unique, personal, something which really describes you, or something about your mother,"

I looked into the sky, and thought. What was Gilraen like?

'Well,' I thought, 'she had red hair, just like her,' I looked at the baby, who was now fast asleep on the grass, 'so a name for that would be, Fawn, because that means red-brown haired or little deer.'

"Or perhaps, Ingrid, which means meadow, or daughter of a hero. Yeah, that's sounds really nice!"

I analysed all of the names in my head: Valentina, Clover, Robyn, Dawn, Fawn or Ingrid. But then there was one name that struck me hard, the one that would be perfect for her.

I suddenly had a flashback, and smiled at the memory:

"_Azaelia you're running too fast!" Gilraen shrieked. I smiled, running even faster through the woods, I felt the warm breeze on my face, the branches smacking my face and the soft grass beneath my feet. _

_I stopped at the clearing and gasped. _

_The grass went on for a bit, but then stopped and there was a sheer 300 metre drop into the sea. I stepped further out and went near the edge._

"_Azaelia," I heard Gilraen whisper behind me. I thought she was going to tell me off, but instead she said, "Do this,"_

_Gilraen stepped out as far as she dared, closed her eyes and opened up her arms. She looked peaceful and calm and she was smiling slightly as the wind blew through her bright red curls. I stepped out to join her, opening my arms as far as they would go and closing my eyes. It was a wonderful feeling, as if I was flying._

_I then heard Gilraen sing, her voice was like bubbling water on a rock, everything stopped when she sang, even the birds stopped to listen and the song went like this: _

"_Oh Clementine, the voices are calling,_

_The voices are singing out_

_Oh Clementine, your time is slipping_

_Slowly, slowly away_

_You may know, what the lyrics are_

_You may know, what the voices strain_

_But Clementine, your time has come_

_Spread your wings, Clementine,_

_Jump up high, Clementine_

_You are found now, Clementine_

_Join us now in hymns and choruses_

_But Clementine, your time has come"_

I opened my eyes again, realising I was singing out loud and looked around, just to make sure no-body was looking.

"Well," I said, when all I could see was a deserted field, "I guess, we should go inside now," I smiled, staring at baby Clementine, who was now staring at me, giving me a toothless smile.

"_Hello Azaelia," _a voice said inside my head. I looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing to be seen.

"_Hey Tammy, what's up!" _I thought back at her.

"_I see you've got a little friend over there now!" _

"_I sure do!" _I thought back in a cheerful voice, "_her name's Clementine!"_

"_What a nice name," _Tammy said, "_but, I have to warn you, Clementine may be more powerful than you think..."_

I stared at the innocent looking baby, grinning up at me.

"_I don't know what you're talking about," _I said, picking up Clementine and holding her tight.

"_Clementine has powers, Azaelia," _Tammy said in a serious voice, "_some of her powers hasn't been revealed yet, but yet they will come and they will develop, and you need to watch out because people are going to discover this and want the baby for-"_

"Hey Sharp Ears!" George's voice interrupted from behind me.

"Hold on a sec!" I muttered.

"_What, Tammy?" I thought, "Who will need Clementine for what?"_

But there was no answer.


End file.
